espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timelines - The Syrian Conflict 2015 - 2018
The following is a timeline of the events of the Syrian Conflict, which began in 2015, and ended in 2018. (2015): April 5th, 2015 - 'The Path of Islam': ''- The Anointed Warriors of Allah reveals itself to the world, and demands that all Muslims turn to their twisted belief of Sunni Islam, or face death as punishment. el-Hassan's government is to also face persecution for their crimes against Islam, and Syria.'' - These demands are made, as the Sultan of the AWA, 'Abdullah', is seen executing '''5' Syrian Arab Army soldiers on Live camera.'' April 6th, 2015 - The AWA start off the conflict by storming the Syrian village of Amuda. - Insurgents immediately overwhelm the Syrian soldiers defending it, and thus force more than 100 soldiers to surrender, after conquering the village. April 7th, 2015 - The AWA gain more followers through propaganda and funding tactics. April 9th, 2015 - The AWA begin mobilizing an army just Southwest of Damascus, the Capital City of Syria. April 12th, 2015 '-' '''D.C. Subway Massacre:' ''- Six American Sleeper agents working for the AWA were awoken, and were given instructions to perform a terrorist attack in Washington, D.C.. - The sleeper agents would terrorize a Subway train station, killing '''86' people and injuring 200 more in the attack. Only 2''' of the terrorists would die in the initial suicide-bombings, while the other '''4 are still wanted for their crimes...'' ''- The AWA claims responsibility for the brutal attack on Washington.'' April 15th, 2015 - PMCs including Blackforce, Trinity, and Hammerhead declare war on the AWA days after the attack. April 16th, 2015 - The Joint PMC forces officially deploy their units into Syria, and target the city of Abu Kamal. - Later on, the AWA sends 5,000 insurgents to attack Damascus, and begin a brutal offensive against the Syrian Arab Army. April 19th, 2015 - The AWA deploys 3,000 insurgents to defend Abu Kamal against the combined PMC operation composed of Blackforce, Trinity, and Hammerhead. The insurgents quickly face powerful aerial bombardment, along with PMC engagements in the city. April 20th, 2015 - Trinity deploys an armored battalion into Abu Kamal. April 21st, 2015 - The AWA captures several Hammerhead and Blackforce soldiers during the offensive. April 22nd, 2015 - Hammerhead quickly deploys an S&R Team, and successfully rescues all of the hostages. April 26th, 2015 - Meanwhile in Damascus, AWA's 5,000 insurgents plunge further into the Capital and begin pushing the SAA further back. - Later that day, 'Abdullah' hands over 100 captured SAA soldiers to 2''' supplier groups known as Guardia Sombra along with Hybrid, in exchange for a massive supply of high-quality Western weapons. - Guardia Sombra and Hybrid Officially join the conflict, assisting the AWA. '''May 1st, 2015 - Support groups Hybrid and Guardia Sombra deliver the weapon shipments to AWA. May 2nd, 2015 - Hammerhead pulls out of the conflict. May 5th, 2015 - 'First Battle of Damascus': In Damascus, the AWA successfully take the City Capital after multiple weeks of brutal clashes between AWA and the Syrian government. ''- The AWA officially make Damascus their Main Headquarters.'' May 16th, 2015 - 'Operation Titanfall': ''- After fighting almost an entire month to defend the city of Abu Kamal, 97% of the original 3,000 AWA defenders have perished. Leaving only 200 remaining militants to form a desperate a suicide charge against a Blackforce unit. Half of the insurgent attackers are decimated, only 1''' Blackforce soldier survived, but was captured during the suicide charge.'' ''- Abu Kamal is captured by the Joint PMC forces.'' '''May 24th, 2015 - Hybrid pulls out of the conflict, AWA funds are dropped. May 27th, 2015 - The AWA deploy 6,000 insurgents to the Syrian/Iraqi border with a small armored division leading the way, en route to Mosul. May 30th, 2015 - The sole surviving agent of Blackforce in the AWA suicide charge is taken to Al-Kawm. June 9th, 2015 - 'The Seattle Attacks:' ''- Seattle is suddenly terrorized as a group of terrorists disguised as Blackforce agents begin to shoot anyone on sight.'' ''- 20 people were killed, including several members of CoG. '' ''- The AWA would take responsibility for the terrorist attack.'' June 12th, 2015 - QuadCorp (ODQ) joins the conflict, and declares war on the AWA. - ODQ attacks the Outskirts of Damascus, resulting in heavier defenses within the area. June 14th, 2015 - ODQ infiltrates a high-commanding office in Damascus, stealing data. August 11th, 2015 - Trinity Corporation pulls out of the conflict. - Blackforce initiates Operation Resurgence'' - Deir ez-Zoir is taken with little to no resistance from the AWA. '''August 13th, 2015 - Guardia Sombra pulls out of the conflict. August 17th, 2015 - The AWA pushes further into Iraq, taking Bahkdida from a large garrison of Iraqi soldiers. - 50 Iraqi soldiers are captured and then executed, it was filmed and later posted on Liveleak that following day. August 18th, 2015 - Meanwhile, in Deir ez-Zor, the AWA begin an offensive of their own against Blackforce. August 20th, 2015 - ODQ pushes further into Deir ez-Zor, attempting to establish a foothold deeper in AWA territory. August 21st, 2015 - 'The First Battle of Imtan': - [http://espionage-wars.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_International Black Phoenix Corporation]'' joins the conflict, and declares war on the AWA.'' ''-BPC takes immediate action against the Insurgency, by deploying armed forces into the Syrian town of Imtan. Where a surprise attack against the AWA ensued.'' ''- The BPC's invasion force consists of up to 9,000 '''soldiers for the invasion, compared to the AWA's '''3,000 defending army.'' August 27th, 2015 - Back in Deir ez-Zoir, ODQ faces numerous ambushes and convoy attacks from the AWA. August 28th, 2015 - The AWA begin to push back ODQ to the city outskirts. During the engagements, AWA high-ranking officials are escorted out of Deir ez-Zoir due to intense fighting in the city. August 31st, 2015 - In ''Imtan,' ''Syria, a massive sandstorms blankets the entire town and region, forcing AWA insurgents into houses and buildings, whilst leaving BPC vulnerable and unprepared. However, the fierce battle between the AWA and BPC becomes slightly passive. Despite this, both sides have still managed to face casualties throughout the remainder of the storm. September 1st, 2015 - ODQ suddenly gains more ground in Deir ez-Zor, pushing deeper into the large city. Heavy fighting between the two would ensue. September 2nd, 2015 - AWA continues to push further into Iraq, invading Sinjar. September 3rd, 2015 - BPC commences a mass exodus, evacuating as many soldiers out of Imtan, ''just as the sandstorm has cleared from the town. Soon after the BPC's tactical retreat, the town was immediately slammed by aerial bombardment. This resulted in a surprise ambush led by a BPC armored division, which had swept most of the remaining AWA soldiers in the town. '''September 7th, 2015' - A bulk of the AWA insurgents fled from the carnage and destruction of Imtan, resulting in a successful victory for the BPC forces. September 20th, 2015 - ODQ's armored column is challenged by multiple AWA insurgent Rpg-teams. September 22nd, 2015 - ODQ forces establish a FOB in Deir ez-Zoir ~ deemed "FOB PALACE" September 24th, 2015 - The AWA successfully capture Sinjar, and performs a massive Kurdish genocide within the region. September 28th, 2015 - Black Phoenix Corporation suddenly pulls out of the conflict, leaving the town of Imtan vulnerable once more. September 30th, 2015 - "Second Battle of Imtan" ''- Imtan is immediately contested once again by the AWA, now competing against the Syrian Government within the town.'' ''- Much like the First battle, the Second battle of the town became yet another grueling conflict between both Belligerents involved.'' October 3rd, 2015 - Elios Corporation joins the conflict, declaring war on the AWA. Troops are deployed alongside an established FOB, just outside of Damascus. October 4th, 2015 - Back at Deir ez-Zor, the AWA deploys a mobilized unit towards ODQ's FOB PALACE. Deploying suicide bombers, and technicals in the assault. November 26th, 2015 - The AWA strengthens their defenses around Damascus, preventing any alleged breakthroughs into the Capital City. (2016):' January 15th, 2016 - AWA and Elios forces perform small scale skirmishes, in which small attacks are made nearby Elios' FOB, just outside of Damascus. February 6th, 2016 - Elios soldiers are picked off by snipers, building up tensions near their FOB. March 15th, 2016 - Black Phoenix Corporation, now donning the name Phoenix International rejoin the conflict, declaring war on the AWA once more. March 17th, 2016 - Phoenix Intl'.' resumes it's original campaign, effectively mobilizing a platoon towards the Syrian city of Daara. April 3rd, 2016 - The World Liberation Army (WLA) joins the conflict, declaring war on the AWA. - Later that day, AWA and PI forces face heavy casualties in Daara, with AWA snipers proving to be effective in combat. April 9th, 2016 - In Daara, PI forces fight with extreme aggression and precision. Pushing on through the city, street by street. Attempting to push the AWA back and out of the city. - Meanwhile, the WLA deploys into Syria. April 10th, 2016 - An AWA suicide bomber sets off his detonator inside a building, killing over a dozen PI soldiers inside. Soon after, a large group AWA insurgents then push into the area, forming a confrontation with PI forces. - During all of this, the WLA would mobilize several platoons into Daara. April 11th, 2016 - WLA forces began plunging their forces into the city. April 13th, 2016 - AWA and WLA forces finally engage in the city, with casualties reports that rose, immediately on the first day. April 14th, 2016 - ODQ sends a platoon over to support the WLA, along with PI in the fight for Daara. April 15th, 2016 - WLA marines are deployed into Syria. April 16th, 2016 - The WLA forces send in more reinforcements, paratroopers, and marines into the area around Daara. However, a resilient and well-trained insurgent force begins to pick off WLA, during the mass PMC surge. A T-72 tank was also used by the Insurgency during the attack on Daara. April 17th, 2016 - Elios special forces perform a night raid on the city, taking down a few number of AWA insurgents. - Meanwhile over in Homs, Syria, a carbomb goes off near an ODQ office resulting in a beefed up security team. April 19th, 2016 - Phoenix International pulls out of the conflict, once and for all. April 20th, 2016 - The Eastern Legion, and Kraaivuur Intl. join the conflict, declaring war against the AWA. - Eastern Legion forces set up a FOB at Ar Raqqah. April 21st, 2016 - A mysterious corporation known as Nemean Lion deployed an armored convoy to rally up with Elios soldiers, in Daara. However, the convoy was intercepted by an AWA road-ambush, resulting in the capturing of a WMD shipment by AWA.Weapons, and as well as an Abrams tank. April 23rd, 2016 - 'The Silent City': - Soon after stealing the '''WMD', the AWA would pull out all of its manpower from Daara. The city was then slammed relentlessly with a lethal Nerve-gas agent. The WLA had lost over 4,000 men, while Kraaivuur's death count remains unlisted.'' April 24th, 2016 - The Smokkelaars Allianse immediately joins the conflict, assisting the AWA. The smugglers set up a base in Ash-Shaddadi. April 27th, 2016 - The AWA and SA meet in Ash-Shaddadi, offering each other benefits and thus forming a pact. April 30th, 2016 - The WLA invade the city of Inkhil. May 6th, 2016 - Smugglers begin to send shipments of weaponry over to the AWA. May 11th, 2016 - In Al-Kawm, the AWA execute non-sunnis on national television. May 16th, 2016 - Talon Security Solutions joins the conflict, declaring war on the AWA. - The AWA and SA begin to reinforce their defenses in Ash-Shaddadi. Med-bays and more weapon shipments are offered by the smugglers. May 17th, 2016 - A cargo helicopter flown by Elios had been carrying 4 dirty bombs, which were intended to be dismantled and destroyed. However, the helicopter suffered critical system malfunctions and crash landed in a river, near AWA territory. - The AWA discovered the crashed cargo, and came in possession of more WMDs... May 18th, 2016 - The AWA heavily contest the city of Inkhil against the WLA. 500 insurgents are sent to hold the enemy off, while a trap is being secretly placed... May 20th, 2016 - '''The Death of Inkhil:' ''- '''3 '''dirty-bombs, used by the AWA would go off simultaneously. Killing off not only the '''500' Insurgent defenders in the area, but also 8,000 WLA soldiers dying in the explosion. These casualty rates, along with an unlisted number of civilian casualties, makes Inkhil one of the only battles to claim the most amount of lives in such a short span of time in the entire Conflict.'' May 21st, 2016 - The World Liberation Army is severely crippled, and pulls out of the conflict. - Later that day, Blackforce pulls off a surprise S&R mission in Al-Kawm's prison. Resulting in the death of a high-ranking official in the AWA, as well as the freeing of 3''' captives who had been held for ransom since the beginning of the conflict. - One of the captives would be a sole surviving Blackforce operative, who fell victim to an Insurgent Ambush, back in Al-Kawm of 2015. '''May 23rd, 2016 - Elios special forces rescue 2''' more Blackforce hostages in yet another '''S&R mission. - Meanwhile, the Smugglers send men over in hazmat suits to search for any reusable supplies from the Inkhil wasteland. Nothing would come of the expedition... May 24th, 2016 - The AWA and Smugglers began celebrating the WLA's defeat, resulting in the execution any WLA prisoners in their posession. May 25th, 2016 - The smugglers bring in more reinforcements, along with food supplies to the now thriving Ash-Shaddadi defenses. May 26th, 2016 - Tensions suddenly build between the AWA and SA, after The Republic of Karaq had exposed the Smugglers for attempting to make a deal with them. - The Represenative of the Smugglers, Lenxox Allbright, has since been restationed as a result of the tensions. May 28th, 2016 - Ash-Shaddadi is continuously reinforced, becoming a powerful fortress as similar to the Damascus defenses. An underground network has been established within the city fortress,'' as well. - ''The Second Battle of ''Imtan, 9 months later:'' ' ''- Constant fighting has continued between the Syrian Government and AWA forces. ''- 9 months of fighting has caused the town to become a husk of its former-self, with it only being a reminder of the devastating nature of the Syrian Conflict.'' ''- War in Imtan continues to this day...'' June 4th, 2016 - 'The Platine Inferno':' - In Corrientes, capital city to The Platine Commonwealth. A massive terrorist attack burns across the capital, with an entire subway train being obliterated by a suicide bomber. Following up after the subway bombings, several terrorists walk out into the streets and open fire on crowds of dazed and terrified civilians. Later on, more explosions go off in areas of traffic, ripping cars apart within the blast radius. For an entire day, '''200' civilians and 50 armed forces would die...'' - The attack was in response to the Platine Commonwealth's weak foreign policies. The AWA wanted to prove to the world that the Commonwealth was weak... - Members of SABRE also fell victim to the brutal attacks from the terrorists... - The Tchvonian People's Air Force bombed Ash-Shadadi soon after the attacks on the Commonwealth, dropping down their largest bombs onto the city. June 5th, 2016 - President Lucas Abbiati of the Platine Commonwealth, has officially issued a State of Emergency. - ''300 civilians are now listed in the death toll, with the numbers still rising...'' - ''9 out of 14 terrorists have been confirmed dead,up to this point. The multiple explosions haven't yet been confirmed as suicide bombings...'' - 2''' identified terrorists are on the run... ''- The Xin Syndicate assists the Commonwealth, searching for the '''2 suspects with the intent on killing them...'' June 6th, 2016 - The Smugglers bring out multiple BUK M1 Anti-Air vehicles, as a response to the heavy air strikes perpetrated by Tchvonia. 1''' TPAF plane goes down, and results in the capturing of a single Tchvonian pilot. - Voytek contractors were later seen at Ash-Shaddadi, purchasing guns... - Trinity Corporation rejoins the conflict, effectively declaring war on the AWA... '''June 7th, 2016 - Trinity deploys thousands of clones to assault the Ash-Shaddadi fortress. A heavy defense force tries to hold back against the enemy forces... - More TPAF planes are destroyed by BUK AA guns in use by the SA... ''- 'The Platine Inferno': 1 '''of the '''2 remaining terrorists had finally been captured by the Xin Syndicate, and in their captivity, the terrorist was locked away and forced to starve to death...'' ''- In conclusion, only 1''' out of the '''14 terrorists is confirmed living. They're still wanted by the Platine Government, dead or alive...'' June 8th, 2016 - The AWA and SA struggle for control, as the Joint forces of PMCs and TPAF begin to crack down on their defenses. June 9th, 2016 - 'Battle of Ash-Shaddadi': ' ''- Kraaivuur, Tchvonia, and Trinity officially lead the offensive against Ash-Shaddadi. With AWA and the SA forces being on the defensive. In secrecy, both countries Boliveria, and Karaq lead a strike team of their very own to rescue a TPAF pilot. '''June 10th, 2016 - Guerilla attacks are unleashed by the AWA and SA. With the hostages rescue, both AWA and the SA are simply tasked with surviving the onslaught. June 11th, 2016 - Kraaivuur planes are shot out of the sky by SA's BUK AA guns. June 13th, 2016 - The battle for Ash-Shaddadi becomes an intense stalemate. Meanwhile, the Karaqi Government hands over the TPAF prisoner back to Tchvonian officials. June 16th, 2016 - TPAF recommence their air campaign, and pound oil refineries in Al-Hasakah. June 17th, 2016 - Trinity deploys a Leopard 2A7, alongside an Mk2 squad and attack various buildings containing Smuggler soldiers. The SA retaliate with a T-60 tank, combating the outskirts of Ash-Shaddadi. June 21st, 2016 - The SA attempt a strong counter-attack, despite losing most of their armored firepower. Explosives and RPGs are fired at Trinity Leopard tanks, at an attempt to break the stalemate. June 22nd, 2016 - Cyborg 0-1 iis revealed and deployed by the Smugglers. - During the offensive, 2''' Kraaivuur officials are taken as hostages by the SA. '''June 23rd, 2016 - Gecko Heavy Industries joins the conflict, and declares war on the AWA and SA. - A GHI air campaign is swiftly challenged by SA BUK AA guns, resulting in many planes exploding during the offensive. June 24th, 2016 - The SA begin to reinforce their underground defenses. Meanwhile the GHI sabotage multiple AA gun positions, enforcing their air raids as a result. June 25th, 2016 - Kraaivuur waves a white flag, and attempts to negotiate with the SA. June 26th, 2016 - The SA hands over both hostages, betraying the AWA's deal. Meanwhile, Trinity deploys Mk2 Marksmen into Ash-Shaddadi to pick off any AWA and SA forces. June 27th, 2016 - GHI air raids begin crippling shipment drop-offs within the city of Ash-Shaddadi, effectively decreasing the supplies of the AWA and SA defenders. - Trinity Mk3 Type 2 clones are later deployed in Ash-Shaddadi. June 28th, 2016 - The Smokkelaars Allianse pull out of Ash-Shaddadi. June 29th, 2016 - The Fortress of Ash-Shaddadi is taken by the Joint PMC forces. However, AWA insurgents remain stubborn and attempt to continue fighting a losing battle. July 3rd, 2016 - Remaining AWA and SA soldiers are on their own in Ash-Shaddadi... July 5th, 2016 - Elios Corporation and the Smokkelaar Allianse pull out of the conflict. July 19th, 2016 - AWA insurgents begin to reveal themselves on the streets of Ash-Shaddadi, despite facing a humiliating defeat. Remaining insurgents are slowly boxed in, as Cell leaders demand reinforcements to aid in the battle. - An AWA high-ranking official, named al-Hasib, would later make death threats towards the Tchvonian Government for their participation in the Ash-Shaddadi Offensive... July 23rd, 2016 - Tchvonian officials arrest a Syrian spy, gaining vital information on the AWA... November 23rd, 2016 - al-Hasib and 'Abdullah' begin to plot a new terrorist attack. December 11th, 2016 - '''The Tchvonian Butcher:' ''- In Bolshoy, Tchvonia, several Middle-Eastern looking men brandishing fully-automatic assault rifles had entered the small village. As they disembarked, the men proceeded to go door to door and shot anyone on sight. The powerlines were also sabotaged, resulting in dead phone lines and darkened homes as the terrorists continued to raise hell. A '''dozen' people were later dragged out of their homes and forced onto a truck..The hostages were then driven to a large grassy field, in which none would be found alive ever again.'' ''- Had it not been for 2''' critically wounded civilians stumbling towards a police post, Tchvonian police wouldn't have responded to the massacre as quickly as they did...'' ''- al-Hasib declared that AWA was responsible for the brutal massacre, stating the attack was revenge for the loss of Ash-Shaddadi...'' ''- '''90% of the village's original population was wiped out, leaving only 13 people alive in Bolshoy to this day...'' (2017): January 15th, 2017 - '''Death of a Sultan: ' ''- A calculated and precise air strike led by the TPAF had flown over the capital city of Damascus, and without warning a bomb had landed directly on the Sultan's compound. Killing not only a handful of AWA officials inside. It is discovered that the AWA Leader, 'Abdullah' himself, is also killed in the aerial bombardment. ''- The defenses within Damascus truly weren't as strong as the AWA had once perceived...'' ''- Following the death of 'Abdullah', he has since become a Martyr and larger Icon to their cause...'' ''- The AWA would go into hiding for the entirety of this year...'' (2018): January 14, 2018 '- ''The Sultan's Resurgence': - T''he AWA would resurface once more. With al-Hasib now leading the Insurgency as the new Sultan, and call upon all Muslims of Sunni belief to join their army. Claiming that: "We must face our true enemies!"'' - During his first speech as new Sultan, it had been revealed that a deadly terrorist attack was underway within the provinces of The Eastern Roman Republic. And as a result, the capital city of Adrianople was terrorized, with the Senate building being targeted during a violent siege. '''100' members of the ERR Senate were either killed or held hostage during the Senate attack, with deaths varying from numerous gun shot wounds to even reports of beheadings. '' January 21, 2018 - The AWA prepare to re-mobilize their forces in Syria, with the 4th Islamic Army being rolled out of Damascus, targeting the city of Homs. January 28, 2018 - Two coordinated terrorist attacks occurred in (AWA-controlled) Damascus, Syria. The first attack took place at a hotel, in which 2''' Israeli men entered the lobby with suitcases which contained explosives, and were detonated in the lobby shortly after. The second attack involved '''14 Israeli men storming a Sunni mosque, and opening fire upon a Muslim prayer group. In total, 127 people were killed in the massacre, and an imminent shootout erupted between the AWA city guards and the terrorists. - A newly formed terrorist organization called the United Zionist Front would claim responsibility for the attacks in Damascus, effectively declaring a Religious War on the AWA. February 1, 2018 '''- All '''100 senators were believed to be executed during the terrorist attack. On that same day, the Senate siege had finally ended with a majority of the AWA terrorists dying in an organized mass suicide-bombing. The explosion had sent tremors across all of Adrianople, and it was also said that the Senate Building had completely leveled, later that day. Any remaining terrorists were promptly killed in various shootouts, with both ERR security personnel, along with citizens openly attacking them on the streets. - In conclusion, the chaotic raid was spearheaded by 25 heavily-armed terrorists, with an estimate of 136 people being killed. Counting both the terrorists, and fallen Senators. The terrorist attack successfully managed to dismantle the ERR's senate, and instill fear into the Republic. Reminding the rest of the World of their wrath. - Later that same day, in Damascus, Syria, the AWA city guards managed to kill off all of the remaining UZF terrorists. February 2, 2018 '- The Augsburg announced that a Junta would be installed to replace the now-collapsed Senate of the ERR. Effectively declaring Military superiority, regarding politics within the Country. '''February 20, 2018 '- The AWA's 4th Islamic Army storms the city of Homs, resulting in dozens of skirmishes between the Syrian Army and Insurgents. - '''2 FOBs were subsequently destroyed by the AWA, during the invasion. Meanwhile, the SAA forces managed to regroup and fallback further into the city. '''February 24, 2018 '- ''''A Fallen President': ''- Herreran President, Antoinne Larisse, held a parade that celebrated the nearing-victory against the Netherlands. During his parade into Leeuwaarden, Holland, the Presidential vehicle had suddenly exploded. Killing the President, along with 5''' others inside the car. '''14 bystanders were also critically injured in the blast radius, resulting in sheer panic among the other paraders. Tragedy quickly struck among the rest of Herrera, upon discovering this news.'' ''- One of the two Presidential bodyguards were confirmed to be the perpetrator, namely Victor Depardieu, who was believed to have set off a suicide-vest. '' ''- al-Hasib made an announcement that following day, confirming that the AWA were the ones responsible for the terrorist attack. Larisse was assassinated due to his role in the Central Pact, who were believed to have plotted the assassination of Abdullah, on Tchvonia's behalf.'' ''- Later that day, the UZF begin to fortify their settlements across the Israeli-Syrian borders.'' February 25, 2018 '- The Herreran government declares a State of Emergency across the Republic. '''February 26, 2018 '- AWA personnel perform a small raid against a UZF settlement on the edge of the Syrian-Israeli border. Upon pushing the UZF out of the town, a gruesome discovery was made by the Insurgents. An array of mutilated corpses, along with '''7 surviving Arab prisoners were all found to be stored inside a large cellar. - In the event of the raid, 2''' UZF guards were killed, and the jailer was to be captured and tortured for his crimes. - Later that day, a large armored UZF convoy was deployed out of Israel and onto the Syrian border, headed towards the town of Nawa. 'February 28, 2018 '- In Damascus, Syria, an apartment complex was raided by the AWA's newly established Alsayadin unit. According to a pro-AWA family, '''4 Israeli men were according unusual and very suspicious within the complex. - 5''' men were pulled from a dorm, and each of the men were promptly tasked with performing Sunni tests to prove their innocence. Only '''1 man happened to pass this test, whereas the other 4 'had failed and were confirmed UZF terrorists. They were then hauled out of the city, and flayed by Alsayadin. - The brutal executions were filmed Live, by the task force unit. Reminding everyone, in Syria, that Sunni practice and loyalty are of upmost importance to the AWA. - Meanwhile in Homs, Syria, the AWA have managed to successfully push further into the city. Claiming dozens of SAA soldiers, alongside dozens of surrendering T-72 tank divisions. Casualties have continued to climb during the invasion, however, an AWA victory is ensured. '''March 4, 2018 '- The AWA successfully conquer the city of Homs. In just two weeks of fighting, '1,000 '''AWA soldiers and '''3,500 '''SAA soldiers would be confirmed KIA. The remaining Syrian forces fled the city, in hopes of evacuating to Hama. '''March 5, 2018 '- UZF forces successfully breach the southern town of Nawa, and manage to secure an offensive line against the AWA. 'March 6, 2018 '- The Free Empire of Karaq managed to successfully insert an Airborne commando team, by helicopter, into the city of Daraa. Their initial goal being a scouting mission against the AWA. However, AWA insurgents quickly discovered the team, and thus pursued them with sheer numbers. Shortly thereafter, firefights between the two have ensued. 'March 8, 2018 '- The AWA forces managed to overwhelm the Karaqi commando unit, slaying all of the remaining members in the shootout. Upon discovering their affiliations to the country of Karaq, the AWA have openly declared war on Karaq, following the aftermath of the battle. - Meanwhile, in Nawa, Syria, the AWA forces are heavily-bombarded by UZF artillery. Facing minimal casualties, but being knocked back by the shock-and-awe tactics, the AWA soldiers managed to hold their defenses within the southern outskirts of Nawa. AWA reinforcements have also been dispatched, to support the shaken forces in the town siege. Currently, fighting between the two goes on, with little progress being made on either side. '''March 9, 2018 - After a week of rest, the AWA's 4th Islamic Army is ordered to mobilize towards Homs and Latakia. Moving further up North with the Insurgency's largest armored division, alongside 4,000 'Jihadist soldiers. '''March 11, 2018 '- In Nawa, Syria, UZF soldiers manage to sneak into an old unused tunnel system within the town. Due to the AWA's sturdy defenses, the UZF have chosen to divide their units around the town. Seeking for other angles of attack. - Meanwhile, in Damascus, Syria, a UZF terrorist attack resulted in the destruction of an apartment block. Killing '''3 out 5''' of the AWA investigating unit, and with the other '''2 men deemed MIA. March 12, 2018 '- The New Yugoslav Federation transports armored units just on the Outskirts of ''Tartus, Syria. Declaring war on the AWA. - The sudden invasion of the NYF was quickly responded with resistance from the AWA, bolstering only '''1,500 '''insurgents within the Coastal city. The NYF were deliberately tricked into moving further in, as dozens of NYF soldiers were sniped by professional AWA sharpshooters. - Back in Damascus, Syria, with UZF terrorism becoming much more rampant, Alsayadin have been ordered to prevent citizens from leaving or entering the city. 'March 18, 2018 '- ''''The Second Battle of Damascus': - The Republic of Herrera sends it's 4th naval fleet into the Syrian coast, spearheading an aerial Invasion against the AWA-held city capital of Damascus. Effectively declaring war on the AWA. ''- Despite initial shock and surprise, the AWA's 2nd Islamic Army persevered and deployed more than 112 '''zpu-4s, alongside various other anti-aircraft weaponry. Initially combating against Herrera's aerial invasion, more than '''57 Blackhawks were disabled, along with 8''' F-15 fighter jets. Most of the UH-60s deployed, however, weren't destroyed, which was due in part to their stealth mechanics. As a result, hundreds of Herreran marines successfully managed to set foot on the streets of Damascus, in which their primary objective was to then sabotage every remaining zpu-4 emplacement.'' ''- Following the short-lived usage of zpu-4s, thousands of AWA insurgents challenged Herreran marines on the streets and Outskirts. This resulted in fierce shootouts and firefights between the two Belligerents, with rampant losses being taken on by the AWA.'' ''- The initial Invasion was composed up of '''60,000 Herreran marines, in comparison to the AWA's 30,000 2nd Islamic Army.'' March 21, 2018 - Herrera deploys an AC-130 onto the Damascus battlefield. March 23, 2018 '-' 'The Second Battle of Imtan, 3 years later': ''' ''- Considered to be the longest lasting battle of the entire Syrian Civil War, the town of Imtan has been a sight of war since the beginning of the Syrian Civil War. '' - I''n '''August 2015, the 'First Battle of Imtan' was fought between Phoenix International and the AWA.'' ''- In May 2016, just 9 months after the first battle had been concluded, Phoenix Intl. abandoned the conflict along with the town. Leaving it open for both the Syrian Government and AWA to fight over. During those 9 months, 'The Second Battle of Imtan' had started, and with it, soon led to the total destruction of the Imtan.'' ''- In''' March 2018', the AWA would finally manage to liberate the shrouded-town of Imtan from the exhausted SAA forces. The Syrian Government's soldiers have finally cracked and capitulated, breaking down from such impossible living conditions. ''- The Battle of Imtan truly was a forgotten one, over the past three years. The horrors of war scarred both the SAA and AWA who bled and died for such a town. Corpses piled up and decomposed from the brutal war torn environment, buildings became uninhabitable as every portion of Imtan simply reeks of death. And for a while, street corners had been riddled with constant firefights...'' ''-In total, the AWA faced more than 35,000 casualties, whereas the Syrian Army suffered more than 47,000 casualties. The battle was a gruesome one, to which the victor was left with nothing but ashes...'' March 28, 2018, - Back in Tartus, Syria, NYF forces slowed their attack as reports of AWA sniper activity had loomed over the units. March 29, 2018, - 'The Battle of Hama': ''- The AWA's 4th Islamic Army have finally invaded the City of Hama, just 2 weeks after the liberation of Homs.'' ''- The AWA's armored division has proven to be a fierce aspect of this invasion, as the attack immediately favors them over the now-overwhelmed Syrian forces.'' - Meanwhile in Damascus, airstrikes erupt all-across the city capital, with F-15 runs along with an AC-130 inflicting damage on the AWA defenders across the entire city. Casualties were so bad, that AWA insurgents fled into buildings, to take cover from the mass-airstrike bombardment. May 20, 2018, - The New Yugoslav Federation pulls out of the Conflict. June 6, 2018, - Fighting in Damascus has sparked up, with Herreran troops pushing deeper into the city now that support forces in the form of Penumbra have arrived. - The AWA have begun showing their presence once more, with insurgents emerging in the Outskirts of Damascus. There the insurgent forces pushed heavily against both Penumbra and Herreran forces in the area. The sudden spark in firefights were best described as "Hectic and brutal," with Insurgents even supposedly throwing themselves into the crossfire between friendly and opposing forces. As chaos continues to ensue in Damascus, so do the reports of heavy casualties within the AWA and other Belligerents. - While fighting continues, plans to weaken the AWA's chain of command are ongoing. During that morning, Herreran SFOPCOM operatives undertook an operation to take out a high-ranking AWA officer stationed in Damascus. - Meanwhile, in Hama, Syria, the AWA's 4th Islamic Army continues their fight against the now-diminishing Syrian Army. AWA FOBs were established, along with artillery emplacements, which were promptly fired onto SAA contested areas in the Outskirts. As marked areas were pounded against by artillery, AWA forces began preparing for a breakthrough into Hama. July 9, 2018, - With Damascus slowly giving into Herrera's full invasion force, soldiers have begun taking liberty in how to deal with POWs and individuals deemed "dangerous". July 14, 2018, - After 2 months of fighting, the 4th Islamic army have managed to successfully break through into the City of Hama. A siege composed of 10,000 insurgents would swarm the Syrian Army's 6,000 weakened defenders. During the opening hours, casualties would raise quickly between both sides. However the Syrian Arab Army wasn't prepared for the AWA's spontaneous shock and awe methods of attack. And thus many Syrian soldiers were quick to surrender, giving up on the City entirely. - An SAA armory filled with over 150 GAZ-Vodniks, and weapons were soon discovered during the Siege. With SAA soldiers surrendering by the hundreds, capturing the armory was considerably easy for the AWA insurgents. - Within 24 hours, the Islamic Siege on Hama ''would come to a swift end, as more than 5,000+ SAA soldiers surrender to the AWA. With cripplingly low-morale, lack of competent Orders, and the lack of a fighting being primary reasons for the Syrian forces disgraceful defeat. President el-Hassan's army, the Syrian Government now Officially lacks the manpower to continue fighting in the Syrian Civil War. - The AWA have chosen to spare the lives of all 5,000+ remaining POWs, however those who were mortally wounded during combat have been pulled to the side of the streets as to prevent lines of POWs from being stopped during the hauling process. '''July 16, 2018', - the AWA managed to surround Syrian President el-Hassan's Palace. Remaining guards Loyal to the President were granted freedom and safety, if they surrendered to the AWA. Whereas the President himself, was to be Captured and executed for his crimes against Islam, and Syria. - During the Siege on el-Hassan's Palace, Syrian Army General Hasaf and the remainder of his men had betrayed el-Hassan, arresting him and handing him over to the AWA. - Following his arrest, both the Syrian Government and Syrian Army have simultaneously collapsed. - Later that day, Herrera withdrawals its troops from Syria. July 18, 2018, - 'The Death of el-Hassan' & 'A Gift from Herrera': ''- Ex-President Emir el-Hassan would be executed on National Television, in which he was burned-alive inside a cage. Ultimately, it was Hassan's poor decision-making, constant failures, irreligious ideologies, and political corruption which had led to his death and downfall.'' ''- With el-Hassan's death at the AWA's hands, along with there being no other Syrian opposition to the Insurgency, lead the AWA to installing it's own Government in Syria. This new Government is controlled by al-Hasib.'' ''- Thus, the Islamic Caliphate of Syria was installed, replacing the Government and Military of Syria.'' ''- Following el-Hassan's imminent death, soon came an impactful response from the Republic of Herrera. Deemed 'Operation Larisse', all Members of PIDA, along with Herrera would agree to drop an atomic bomb directly onto Damascus, the Capital of Syria. A Herreran bomber known as 'Soul One' dropped the nuke onto the City Capital. Effectively wiping hundreds of thousands of insurgents, and at Civilians alike within the blast radius.'' ''- An estimated casualty report of 200,000 AWA insurgents, along with 1 Million+ Civilian casualties have since been reported following the aftermath of the explosion. Damascus has been completely wiped off the Syrian Map, and radiation has been expected to pour over into the Northern sector of Syria.'' - Whilst pulling out from the Conflict, Herrera has effectively staunched the ICS'' growth as a Nation. Crippling the Islamic nation harder than what Tchvonia had previously done, a year ago.'' - ''And so concludes '''The Syrian Conflict...'' Category:Events Category:Timelines